


Kissing in Cars

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Miracle 'verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Hunter offers to drive the Doctor home.
Relationships: Framework Leo Fitz/Framework Lance Hunter
Series: Miracle 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kissing in Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on my Tumblr by anonymous

Leopold had had what could be considered a very bad day. If it could go wrong, it had. He wasn’t making any headway with the Inhuman project Ophelia had recently asked him to lead, and that had overtaken most of his free time so his other projects were lagging. He couldn’t officially shelve them without Ophelia’s okay and he didn’t want to have that conversation with her. He was also sure that if he shelved any projects, he’d have to talk to his father. He had already disappointed his father enough recently.

Hunter was at his car when he got there, leaning against it like he had no cares in the world. 

“What are you doing, Agent Hunter?”

“Thought I’d get some overtime in and be your escort home for the night, Doctor. If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Not at all, agent. I appreciate your dedication. That’ll be all, then, Clancy,” Leopold said, waving his detail away.

“Are you certain, sir?”

“I am. I’ve seen Agent Hunter’s file myself, and he’s more than capable. Now go.”

The other agents left them alone, and Hunter grinned at him.

“You can’t do stuff like that, you know,” Leopold said, even as he let himself be pulled into Hunter’s space by his jacket. “Someone’s going to find out.”

“Let them find out, then.”

“Hunter, you know we can’t.”

Hunter kissed his jaw and Leopold let himself sigh.

“Let’s get you home, then, sir, so I can take off your clothes and make you sigh just like that.”

Hunter opened the door for Leopold and gestured him in.

“After you, sir.”

In the car, Hunter had this pleased smile that Leopold couldn’t look away from. He was entirely too attractive, but Leopold had known that when they’d started this whole thing, but he was learning that Hunter was also  _ adorable _ .

“How was your day, dear?” Hunter asked as he drove them out of the parking garage and towards the edge of campus.

“It was fine.”

Hunter hummed.

“Is that why your shoulders are up by your ears with how tense you are?”

“Yeah,” Leopold said, and then winched because his father hated that word.  _ Use the formal yes or don’t speak at all _ . “Yes.”

“Because - you have permission to feel emotions. You know that, right?”

“I feel emotions,” Leopold replied defensively.

“And you have permission to  _ tell _ me if you’ve had a bad day. I won’t get scared away because you felt angry or disappointed at your day.”

“I just, I suppose - I feel burnt out,” Leopold said, “and I don’t know how to get out of this hole without destroying all of the progress I’ve made at Hydra.”

“Maybe you have to get out of anything,” Hunter replied.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, maybe it’s not about leaving a project or destroying progress. Instead, you can manage your own stress and allow yourself to relax while you’re home.”

“And how do you suggest I do that?”

“Oh, baby boy,” Hunter cooed, and a thrill zipped through Leopold at the easy pet name. “You already know the answer to that.”

“I don’t have to  _ get out  _ of anything. You’re suggesting I get under you.”

“I wasn’t going to put it like that myself, but yes.” Hunter looked at him as carefully as he could while driving. “Are you opposed?”

“No. Not at all. It’s always a good idea to try out a hypothesis with thorough testing and repetition.”

“Of course. Only sensible.”

Leopold’s stomach rumbled and Hunter chuckled.

“Well, maybe I’ll make you dinner first so you have energy for our activities later on.”

“Oh? You know how to cook, then?”

“Of course. You don’t?”

“I know how to order take out,” Leopold replied. 

“Oh, baby,” Hunter chuckled. 

Leopold frowned but Hunter reached out and set his hand on Leopold’s thigh, and the bundle of irritation in his chest relaxed just with his touch. They’d met by chance, and Hunter’s attitude towards life had startled him into letting him in. 

“Lucky for you,” Hunter said, voice still light and unbothered just like it always was, “I am a good cook, and more than willing to take the time to take care of you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s not all sex, you know,” Hunter said. “You need to relax before you literally snap in half, and there’s nothing better than an orgasm. But if you want this, this thing between us, it comes with more than just me blowing you in the bathroom. It’s date nights, and afternoon walks, and letting me make you dinner. I can’t bring you tea in the morning like I might usually, but it’s all of that, too.”

Leopold looked at the hand on his thigh, a steady weight against him, and followed his arm up to look at his face. Hunter kept his eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel.

“You’d bring me tea in the morning?”

“Yeah, of course. I’d learn your favorite brand, and how you took your tea, and if you liked a scone with it. I’m an excellent boyfriend.”

Leopold laughed, because Hunter’s self confidence was never in short supply.

“I can still do it on days off, but usually, I’d bring it to your office, kiss you, remind you to take a breath between meetings, and just remind you that even if the day sucked, at the end of the day, you get to come home and leave it at the office, and I’ll be there to take care of you and make you dinner.”

“That’s a lot of things.”

“Yeah.”

“Just, just  _ yeah _ ?”

“Yeah,” Hunter said with a shrug. 

“How can you be so nonchalant about this? About everything?”

“I’ve almost died a hundred times. You learn to let go of the small stuff and just let life happen. I like you. I’ve liked you since I first met you, and I don’t want to overthink what this could be. I want to enjoy it.”

“And it’s just that easy for you?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. That easy.”

Hunter squeezed his thigh, and pulled to a stop at the red light near Leopold’s apartment. He leaned over the center console, and lifted his hand from his thigh to tip his chin up. He didn’t kiss Leopold right away, even though they were clearly on a time crunch with the red light in front of them, bumping his nose against Leopold’s, lingering in his space. Leopold breathed in slowly, letting his eyes close, comfortable in this moment with him. 

The light turned green, casting an emerald glow over them, and Hunter didn’t pull away immediately. 

“It’ll get easier for you, just stick with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Leopold breathed out.


End file.
